Raspberry
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Ace, romance & yaoi ! 1 : Smoker/Ace, 2 : Coby/Moda (/Ace), 3 : Sadi/Ace - Il aurait pu supporter tous ces coups. Le problème, c'est que cette étrange gardienne était réellement décidée à le faire crier..., 4 : Sanji/Ace (bonus), 5 : Marco/Ace (bonus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais encore une fois, bon anniversaire ma chère Régly.

Récapitulons. Ceci est un recueil de courts OS sur divers pairings (yaoi ou non) qui plaisent à cette chère 'Monade.

OS prévus – Coby/Moda Sadie/Ace et peut-être un Kid/Law si j'ai l'envie.

Mais pour l'instant, je vous propose un SmoAce parce qu'elle aime ça aussi.

* * *

_Smoker/Ace_

_Burning Wings_

* * *

« - Tu vas rester planté là toute la soirée ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux une seconde. Malgré l'atmosphère sombre de la pièce, il distinguait l'autre, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

« - Et toi ? »

Le jeune pirate souriait. Et le marine, lui, restait assis sur la chaise, attendant que son compagnon fasse le premier pas.

Mais Ace s'éternisait, l'observant avec une envie certaine dans son regard. Il voulait se faire désirer aussi.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il réussissait parfaitement bien.

« - C'est une habitude de la Justice d'attendre, hein ? »

Smoker soupira.

« - Ou alors, c'est pour un quelconque honneur.

- Et le tien, d'honneur ? Tu es un pirate, un criminel, alors… »

Les mots se perdirent, et les lèvres du commandant s'étirèrent encore plus.

« - Alors ? »

Le colonel grogna. Ace jouait avec lui et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« - Alors… Viens et dépêches-toi.

- Pour faire quoi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants sentit la colère monter en lui. Il lui ferait payer tout ça, il se le promettait.

En approchant sa main de la bouche, il retira les deux cigares qui y demeuraient sans cesse.

Il les jeta sans délicatesse sur le sol, avant de les éteindre avec le pied.

Ace émit un semblant de rire. Il avait comprit.

Smoker déboutonna lentement l'attache de sa manche droite, et fit glisser un premier cigare entre ses doigts. Il le porta doucement entre ses lèvres, avant de répéter son mouvement avec un deuxième.

Puis, le colonel détailla longuement le corps de son « ennemi ».

« - Viens allumer ça. »

Et Ace souriait. _Cet abruti souriait. _Il avait l'air de bien aimer.

« - C'est… Un ordre ?

- Oui. »

Le pirate se décida à faire quelques pas. Lents, certes, mais Smoker s'en contenta.

Parce qu'à la fin, quand il arriva près de lui, il s'assit sur ses genoux et posa ses mains chaudes sur le torse musclé du marine en respirant fortement. Un souffle sucré et tiède.

Tout ce petit manège valait bien la peine d'attendre.

Ace approcha son index des cigares, mais au lieu de les enflammer, il les poussa et les fit tomber par terre.

« - Hé, qu'est-ce… »

Le brun ne laissa pas le temps à Smoker de finir sa phrase. Vivement, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du colonel.

Un baiser au goût amer.

Tout cela semblait étrange du point de vue du marine. Le feu correspondait vraiment bien à Ace. Il pouvait être si calme, et pourtant, il connaissait parfaitement sa puissance. Une flamme et un incendie.

Et sa langue jouait avec ces deux extrêmes. Elle dominait puis se soumettait.

Mais c'était juste du théâtre.

Quand le pirate rompit l'échange, il n'attendit pas un seul instant avant de fondre dans le cou saillant de son amant et de l'embrasser avidement. À pleines dents.

Smoker ne bougea pas. Peu importaient ces picotements brûlants qui avaient prit possession de sa chair. Ce n'était pas ça qui comptait.

Il sentit ces mains pressées lui enlever son manteau, ces doigts caresser ses épaules, cette bouche descendre vers le haut de son torse…

Il inspira profondément.

« - Juste une nuit. »

Ace s'arrêta, et releva la tête. Il avait l'air heureux.

« - Oui. »

Puis, il posa les jambes à terre et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être agenouillé devant l'autre homme, toujours assis.

« -Ne viens pas pleurer que tu as des regrets. »

Le brun posa sa paume sur l'entrejambe du plus âgé, avec autant de précautions que le permettait son impatience.

« - Je vis sans regrets. »

Un court silence envahit la pièce, vite brisé par le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvrait.

« - Bien… Alors profitons de cette nuit, Ace… »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews !

_Fandeyaoi972 : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà, voilà, les autres chapitres arrivent !_

Notes : Les berthes sont des bidons de lait.

* * *

_Coby/Moda_

_Pulse_

* * *

« - C'est plutôt rare. »

L'interpellé, occupé à regarder les photos affichées sur le buffet, se retourna. La jeune fille lui lançait un regard curieux, et presque déçu. Du moins, un faible air de dépit traînait dans ses paroles.

« - Pardon ? »

Lentement, elle se baissa et déposa le bidon sur le sol, en soufflant de fatigue. Puis, elle se redressa et afficha un grand sourire, vrai et beau. Les quelques sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient quelques secondes auparavant avaient totalement disparus.

« - Je disais que c'était plutôt rare, qu'un officier comme vous vienne chercher du lait seul. »

Coby passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné.

« - Oh, euh, oui… Je tenais à remplir cette mission sans personne... »

L'adolescente rit doucement.

« - Hé bien ! Quel courage vous avez ! La Justice boit beaucoup de lait avec le café, ça va être lourd à porter ! »

Moda remonta sa grande jupe aux motifs colorés. Le marine ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était vraiment mignonne…

« - Je vous aiderai, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai l'habitude de transporter les berthes.

- Merci… Moda, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Quel joli prénom ! »

Elle arrêta de bouger. Instantanément, l'expression de son visage changea. Son teint devint très pâle, et toute l'allégresse dans ses yeux s'évanouit.

« - Vous trouvez mon prénom beau ? »

Coby s'empressa de hocher la tête, confus.

_Qu'avait-il encore dit, fait ? Était-ce mal de faire un compliment sur le prénom de cette fille ? Ou peut-être aurait-il du attendre encore un peu avant de prononcer une quelconque éloge… Ou alors, il n'avait pas été assez gentil et aurait du dire quelque chose de plus poétique ? De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les filles…_

Moda secoua un peu la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

« - Pardon, c'est juste que… Quelqu'un qui m'est très cher m'avait dit exactement la même chose… C'est un peu… Étrange d'entendre ça maintenant.»

Elle regarda l'autre, toujours aussi tendu.

« - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Non, non, pas du tout ! »

Et elle se remit à rigoler.

Coby soupira de soulagement.

« - Ah, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal…

- Absolument pas ! »

Et quand les rires se turent, le silence s'empara de la pièce pendant un long instant.

Le marine hésitait à parler. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, pourtant.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

« - Dis, on pourrait se tutoyer, non ? »

Moda parut surprise.

Quant à Coby, il se rendit peu à peu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'était, à vrai dire, un peu déplacé.

Il s'empourpra d'un coup, bafouillant quelques mots d'excuses incompréhensibles.

« - Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Il mit un moment à comprendre, mais finit par sourire, heureux que sa requête ne soit pas rejetée.

« - Bon, on va chercher le lait ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et suivi son amie à l'extérieur de la petite maison.

« - Et donc, qui était cet ami très cher, demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Ah, euh… »

La laitière baissa les paupières, l'air chagriné.

« - Il s'appelait Ace. »

Coby s'arrêta. Il laissa cette réponse résonner en lui.

Ace. Était-ce vraiment lui ?

« - Ace. Portgas D. Ace ? »

Sa voix tremblait, et à l'intérieur de son corps, c'était un véritable séisme. Les événements de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire, avec autant d'horreur que de netteté.

Moda se tourna lentement, comprenant tout.

« - Marine Ford… Vous y étiez ? »

Tout s'inversait. Les quelques bons moments passés précédemment avec lui s'effaçaient. Maintenant, il était un ennemi.

« - Oui, je… »

Coby cessa de parler.

Les yeux de la fille s'emplirent de larmes.

(…)

Chère Moda,

J'ai bien remis ta lettre !

Tu sais quoi ? J'ai également trouvé des informations sur l'homme que je recherchais, Barbe Noire. Maintenant, je me lance à sa poursuite !

Dès que je l'aurai vaincu, je reviendrai te voir.

J'ai vraiment hâte. J'aimerais beaucoup te présenter à l'équipage. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux ! Rien qu'avec ton joli prénom, ils t'adoreront.

C'est dingue, maintenant, à chaque fois que je bois du lait, je pense à toi. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire d'autre… Je ne suis pas un romancier, pardonne-moi.

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Sincèrement, Ace.

(…)

Moda l'aimait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Voilà ! C'est le dernier (petit) OS que je fais, après ne suivront que des bonus, comme un Marco/Ace et peut-être un Sanji/Ace.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Ace est partout. Normal, c'est le personnage préféré de cette chère Régly. Les couples sont formés avec des autres personnages qu'elle adore, et donc, des couples qu'elle aime énormément.

J'espère que ce recueil lui fera plaisir même si je sais bien que ce n'est absolument pas à sa hauteur, parce qu'elle est géniale, et qu'elle mériterait cent fois mieux.

Sinon, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Sauf Neo, même si j'ai bien rigolé.

* * *

_Sadi/Ace_

_Under this Hell_

* * *

« - Mmmh… »

Les allers-retours de la gardienne n'en finissaient plus. Combien de temps déjà s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée ?

Bien trop à son goût.

Elle fit glisser le cuir de son fouet dans sa paume. Elle tremblait.

Elle tremblait d'excitation. C'était très frustrant.

« - Aller… »

Elle se tourna vers le prisonnier. Cet homme si beau, attaché comme un esclave, avec de nombreuses blessures sur son corps musclé…

Elle s'en pourlécha les lèvres.

Sadi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre crier.

Mais il n'était pas de cet avis, apparemment. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa délicieuse bouche sous les précédents coups qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Il était tel une poupée. Une si jolie poupée, avec laquelle la femme ne pouvait jouer.

Mais elle voulait tellement l'écouter souffrir...

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen. Elle allait le forcer à faire ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Les autres, ils subissaient, c'était comme ça.

Elle lâcha son instrument de torture fétiche sur le sol, et s'approcha de lui, se baissa en faisant attention de rester quand même au-dessus de lui, puis se mit à griffer sa joue droite.

Ses ongles teints raclaient la chair abîmée du détenu, laissant quelques traces d'écorchures sur leur passage.

Cependant, aucun mouvement ne se fit sentir de la part d'Ace. Il restait là, immobilisé, la tête dirigée vers le sol, sans broncher.

Comme un mort.

Comme un jouet cassé.

La geôlière se retourna, dépitée du manque d'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Ce pirate la rabaissait par son indifférence.

Recoiffant ses longs cheveux de sa paume, elle se mit à réfléchir à une technique pour le faire parler un minimum. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, il ne craignait pas la douleur. Lors de la stérilisation, il n'avait même pas protesté.

Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'il soit retenu au niveau six. En plus de supporter étrangement bien la souffrance physique, il représentait un danger pour le Gouvernement très important… Il était tout de même le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, ce n'était pas un marin comme les autres, ça non, il était bien plus fort !

Mais après tout, il restait un homme.

Et chaque homme sur ce monde avait ses petites faiblesses…

Sadi sentit son corps s'échauffer à ces pensées. Elle se mit face à lui, affichant un sourire de prédateur.

« - Portgas D. Ace… »

Il releva lentement les yeux. _Gagné._

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, appuyant doucement sa main contre le genou du prisonnier.

Il eut un léger rictus de surprise.

Des doigts fins et habiles se mirent à parcourir sa cuisse, s'approchant dangereusement de la ceinture de son bermuda.

Et tout cela, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui faisait de l'effet, à son plus grand désarroi.

La femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ivre de toutes les nouvelles sensations qui parcouraient son échine. Il faiblissait, et elle adorait ça.

Elle l'embrassa vivement, tentant de le morde, voulant goûter au sang de sa langue.

Ace recula instinctivement, se frappant la nuque contre le mur froid derrière lui.

Cette folle n'allait-elle donc jamais le laisser tranquille ? Cela faisait-il parti du protocole de la condamnation de se faire abuser par cette perverse masochiste ?

« - Tu préfères, mmmh, avoir mal plutôt que de me laisser faire… »

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, comme éprise d'une soudaine jouissance.

« - Comme… C'est excitant ! »

Elle attrapa le pirate par le cou, enfonça ses ongles dedans, et logea son pied sur son entrejambe.

Le commandant ne put cette fois retenir un hoquet d'embarras face à son actuelle situation. Il se faisait dominer.

Et elle le dominait.

Sadi aborda une expression satisfaite.

Elle poussa un peu plus fort sur le sexe d'Ace, lui arrachant, de nouveau, un petit cri.

« -Ahh~… Nnnh ! J'adore !»

Ne tenant plus, elle retira elle défit rapidement la sangle qui retenait l'unique vêtement du prisonnier, qui écarquilla les yeux.

Il était horrifié. À quoi pensait-elle ?

La gardienne caressa la bosse qui commençait à se former sous le boxer, se baissa et entreprit de lécher le nombril du pirate qui s'essoufflait déjà. Puis, sans prévenir, elle croqua avidement la peau qui s'offrait à elle.

Ace retint un grognement. Elle n'y allait pas gentiment.

Il avait supporté les coups sans broncher, mais le _harcèlement sexuel_, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver…

La geôlière fit descendre le boxer en même temps que le short, malgré l'opposition du pirate qui se débattait du mieux que le permettaient ses membres enchaînés.

Il geignait malgré lui. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle parte…

« - Tu devrais te, mmmh, détendre un peu… »

Elle rattrapa son fouet qui traînait un peu plus loin, et s'installa sur les jambes du commandant.

Elle affichait un terrible sourire, peut-être celui du Diable, qui laissait entrevoir que la suite des événements serait bien pire que la partie précédente…

Sauf que…

_**Palap Palap Palap Palap**_

L'entrain de Sadi retomba instantanément. Elle se releva brusquement, et chercha quelques secondes dans les plis de sa cape pendant que l'escargophone continuait de sonner.

Elle décrocha, énervée.

Une voix calme et sèche lui parla, lui expliquant qu'elle devait immédiatement se rendre au niveau deux.

Elle accepta rapidement, puis reposa le haut-parleur sur la coquille.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Ace. Elle avait l'air vraiment déçue.

La gardienne se rapprocha, se baissa et remonta sommairement son bermuda.

Elle se redressa, soupira longuement et s'en alla sans rien dire, visiblement très irritée de l'appel.

Le pirate la regardait marcher, abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer, et dégoûté à jamais des femmes d'Impel Down…

(…)

Devant son écran, une jeune surveillante au teint écarlate regardait Sadi-chan partir de la cellule de Portgas D. Ace.

« - J'ai rien vu, se répéta-t-elle. Rien du tout… »


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Note : La soupe aux os de mouettes est un plat que Sanji peut cuisiner dans Unlimited Cruise.

Voilà, voilà, le premier bonus !

Dédicace à Fandeyaoi972, qui n'aime pas vraiment Sadi, apparemment. Enfin, bref, voilà, j'espère qu'elle (il ?) préfèrera ce couple !

* * *

_Sanji/Ace_

_Northern Sky_

* * *

La douce mélopée que fredonnaient les oiseaux parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles du cuisinier.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux en se réveillant : il se concentrait sur les autres sensations procurées par l'aurore. La chaleur qui parcourait ses muscles fins lui confirmait que le temps était magnifique, dehors.

Des cris aigus retentirent; les mouettes accompagnaient le Vogue Merry, toujours fidèles au bateau.

_De la soupe aux os de mouettes…_

Il sourit à l'idée que Luffy et Usopp se feraient une joie de pourchasser les volatiles pour le repas de ce midi.

« - Sanji… »

Ses paupières se détendirent, et l'unique pupille visible de l'interpellé apparut, semblable à une oasis au milieu d'un désert.

Il observa le corps qui se débattait sous les draps, tentant d'échapper à la lumière du jour.

Non, cette fois, ce n'était pas une femme qu'il avait invité dans son lit.

Cette fois, c'était un homme. Mais quel homme ! Il en fallait au moins un comme lui pour être le grand frère de son capitaine.

« -Ace… »

Le brun poussa les couvertures en direction de ses pieds, abandonnant son combat contre le Soleil.

Il était beau, si beau.

Il tourna la tête vers Sanji, et le regarda quelques secondes.

Puis, il l'embrassa amoureusement. C'est qu'elles avaient bon goût, les lèvres du cuistot.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils iraient toucher le ciel.

Ace l'appelait le « _Ciel du Nord _», à cause des origines de son amant.

Une chose est sûre, ce ciel-là, il est rempli d'étoiles…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : E. Oda

Note : Voilà le second et dernier bonus qui termine définitivement « Raspberry ». Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là !

C'est _son_ anniversaire depuis le vingt-deux février. Un Everest de bisous pour elle !

* * *

_Marco/Ace_

_Happy birthday !_

* * *

« - Marco ! Marco ! »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à la réalité qui s'efforçait à torturer ses tympans. Le tintamarre continuait, dehors.

« - Hé ! Marco ! Tu m'entends ? »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, la voix douce qui chantonnait son prénom se transforma en soupir. Apparemment, son propriétaire était un tant soit peu agacé.

Alors Marco posa sa plume sur le bureau, et se leva de son trône, cette vielle chaise en bois qui tenait encore sur ses quatre pieds par un quelconque miracle.

« - Ah, bah voilà ! »

Le sourire du jeune réapparut sur son visage joliment tacheté. Son impatience avait fini par payer.

« - J'avais besoin de terminer quelque chose, désolé, yoi. »

Quand Ace le vit marcher – enfin -, il lui offrit un regard protecteur, à sa manière. Amoureux, sûrement.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce, pas main dans la main, mais presque, et la deuxième sur le dos de l'autre.

À l'extérieur, _ils_ n'attendaient qu'eux. Et d'une seule et même voix, la chanson démarra.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Marco ! »

Le commandant était heureux, il était avec ses frères, sa famille. Tous avaient pensés à lui. Mais ce n'était pas ça, son plus beau cadeau.

C'était celui qui riait aux éclats à côté de lui.

Juste son bonheur suffisait.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Marco, souffla l'adolescent.

- Hmm ? »

Et deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur sa joue.


End file.
